1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65820 discloses the structure of a laminated capacitor according to the related art. In the laminated capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65820, noise referred to as “acoustic noise” is reduced by increasing a distance from the mounting surface to a capacitor conductor which is nearest to the mounting surface.
The acoustic noise is generated by a laminated capacitor being mechanically strained due to an electric field induced strain of a dielectric layer when a voltage is applied to the laminated capacitor. In the laminated capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65820, although increasing a distance from the mounting surface to a capacitor conductor which is nearest to the mounting surface reduces the acoustic noise, there is room for more reduction in the acoustic noise.